1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and an electronics device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known package for housing an electronics component (hereinafter, a “package”), such as one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-144976, includes a bottom plate, conductor blocks disposed at the four corners of the bottom plate, and a surrounding wall member.
In the known package disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-144976, the conductor blocks are inserted into corresponding notches provided at the four corners of the bottom plate and bonded thereto. Therefore, stress due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the conductor blocks and the bottom plate tends to act on the four corners of the bottom plate. This tends to produce cracks or the like, which damage the four corners of the bottom plate or penetrate the bottom plate, resulting in degradation of the sealing property of the package.
Heat is mainly dissipated from the bottom side of a metal member on which an electronics component is mounted. Since electronics components emit a large amount of heat, small area of the metal members makes it difficult to allow the electronics components to efficiently dissipate heat outside.